Stargate SG1: Ashes of a Phoenix
by Deathzealot
Summary: With the destruction of the Prometheus the remaining crew are left to wonder their fate. But a new ship can change all that as from the ashes something new hope emerges. OneShot. Part One of the Tau'ri Defense Fleet Saga.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Sadly I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Stargate Atlantis but sometimes I wished I did! Nor do I own the Prometheus or the Daedalus not to mention their crews, but sometimes I want to own them but sadly I can't. However I do own Karen Sharp, and my other characters, not to mention the X-304, so no touching my stuff... got it! _

**Stargate SG-1: Ashes of a Phoenix ****  
Stargate One-Shot Written by William R. Woods  
Part One of the Tau'ri Defense Fleet Saga**

**Author Foreword:**

This story had been sitting in my hard-drive ever since I watched the episode "Ethon" and how I think that the _Prometheus _should be at least remembered. My first idea was to just to write a fic introducing a new ship that bears the name. However, my over-creative mind went into overdrive one day and I came with the Tau'ri Defense Fleet Saga, a series of stories based on the ships and personnel of the Tau'ri Defense Fleet. Anyway the second story will provide you with a further explanation of the saga. For now let's get this thing started shall we...

William R. Woods "Deathzealot"  
June 23, 2007

**Ashes of a Phoenix**

* * *

_Homeworld Security Genesis Shipyard  
Area 54, Nevada, United States, Earth  
March 31, 2006_

The harshness and bareness of the Nevada desert was used to hide many secrets from curious onlookers. One of these many secrets was the Area 51, another one not far from the famous secret base was the massive underground base nicknamed the Genesis Shipyard by its staff. The first of its kind on the planet of Earth, a Shipyard equipped to build, and service massive Spaceships which the majority of the population of the planet did not know they had any such ability. The governments of Earth wanted to keep it that way for a while. Till such time that the populace of the Planet where deemed ready for it.

Inside the base, all was quiet since there happened to be no ships docked at the yard at the current time. With the _Daedalus_ in the Pegasus Galaxy helping the Atlantis Expedition, and the_Odyssey_ on trails in the systems asteroid belt there where nothing to do around the base. However one such ship would never return to this base, for the _Prometheus_ had been destroyed only a week earlier and the ship that the Shipyard had first built is gone forever. Its crew would most likely be reassigned to the next completed _Daedalus_ Class Vessel. However the next one Hull Number Four was transferred to the Russians only a day earlier. So the crew had no ship to be assigned to leaving them hanging in limbo. One such member of the old crew of the _Prometheus_was Major Karen Sharp, the most senior surviving officer of the reminder of the crew. Even though she was kind of young compared to her peers having only just turned twenty-seven only days before the destruction of the ship. She was an excellent officer of both the U.S Air Force and later Homeworld Security. Unlike many she had started her career in the Stargate Program. While she like the others of the crew where not doing anything but waiting she also helped where she could around the base. She was know leaning against the safety bars of the catwalk hanging above the berth that the Prometheus had once sat in. Karen looked sadly over the empty berth for even though seventy-six of the crew made it off the ship including her self, thirty-nine had died with the ship. Many of them where her friends, not to mention the commander of the ship Colonel Lionel Pendergast who was like a father to her since she lost her own fourteen years ago. It was Pendergast who brought her into the Stargate Program four and a half years ago as a green lieutenant straight out of the academy. Now he was one more casualty in a new war which once again Earth was not prepared for. Sighing sadly Karen turned away from the silent and darkened docking berth to find another officer heading towards her who like her was a survivor of the _Prometheus_.

"Karen the General is requesting your presence in his office ASAP," the other women said with a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you Erin," Karen said with a sad sigh, knowing she was only delaying the inevitable since the commanding officer of the base, a General named Warren Clark had been trying to get the reminder of the old crew to be reassigned since all they where doing where sitting around doing nothing around his base. Granted the man meant well, however he knew that the former crew of the _Prometheus_ would be needed elsewhere in the fight against the remaining system lords, not stuck in a hole in the ground doing nothing. However to do that he would have to break up the already close crew and send them to different ships or places to spread out their valuable experience to other commands. Sighing in resignation Karen made her way out of the large dock, leaving the memories of those wonderful times with her friends, fellow crewmembers and made her way to the General's office with an air of failure surrounding her as she started the what seemed like a long walk to the mentioned office.

* * *

_CO's Office  
Area 54_

However unknown to Karen that was the last thing on the Generals mind as he looked over his desk at his immediate Commander, Major General Jack O'Neil, was to separate the crew of the old Prometheus, in fact he was currently cursing the other man in his head.

"Jack I still don't think giving Sharp the X-304 is a good idea, she is way to young," General Clark mentioned with a glare at the other man. Jack only gave him his patented cheeky grin.

"Relax Clark, Pendergast thought fairly high of her, and he mentioned numerous times in personal reports that she should be up for a command of a Battlecruiser in the near future maybe Hull Number Five or even the planned X-308. Not to mention we would not have to split the already good crew apart, which I am still ashamed of you for even thinking of it, granted I understand the reason behind it. I would think a former Orbiter pilot would understand the meaning of an good team," Jack replied with a glare of his own. The former head pilot of the NASA Orbiter Discovery sighed in understanding and only nodded to the other General as he ruffled his short graying hair in annoyance. General O'Neil unlike Clark was wearing his classic green jacket and pants with his rank displayed on the shoulders, it was similar to the one he wore as the CO of the SGC. Sighing Clark was about to mentioned something else, when a knock on the door announced the arrival of the mentioned officer.

"Come in," he ordered with a light bellow since his door was pretty thick, so he had to yell to get his voice through the door. Rumor around the base had the reason why it was so thick was so Clark could yell at his officers without having anyone hearing them. However this time it was not true as the tall brunette walked into the office and immediately came to attention. She was wearing the Jumpsuit that all Homeworld Security Shipboard personnel now wore, with the Prometheus patch still on it showing she was still considered part of the ship's crew even though the mentioned ship happened to be destroyed. Her light green eyes widened in surprise when they saw the scruffy looking General sitting next to her commander. Not to mention her slight Native American features displayed shock, before she managed to get herself under control and come back to attention.

"At ease Major, explain to General O'Neil and myself the reason you think that you had been called here?" General Clark asked with a gentle smile on his face. General O'Neil chuckled slightly as yet again the Major was taken back by the question.

* * *

Karen sighed as she knocked on the CO's office door knowing that she would be no longer be able to wear the Prometheus patch on her jumpsuit, for she would no longer be considered part of the ship's crew. She then took a moment to look at the mentioned patch as she waited to be called in. However it took only a second for the General to call her into the office where she was sure she would be no longer be able to consider herself a member of the crew. She gulped and opened the door before stepping inside coming to attention as soon as she stepped into the office. However she paused briefly in surprise when she saw an unexpected person sitting next to the General's desk. Thankfully for her career she managed to get herself under control once more. She was once again surprised as General Clark asked her a question which she was sure he knew the answer to. 

"Well sirs, I am here to receive my transfer orders and the disbandment of the survivors of the BC-01 _Prometheus_," she answered a little confused about this entire episode, and a little bit worried about the grin on General O'Neill's face.

"Well Major you are right about one thing you are to be reassigned, however the crew of the former _Prometheus_ will go with you," O'Neil said with a smile typing a few commands into the remote at his knee turning on the large screen behind desk and bringing up a very similar ship schematic onto the mentioned view screen. However Karen immediately noticed the something different in schematic, and she frowned for a minute before she gave up to look at the two generals.

"I don't get it General that's the schematics for the _Daedalus_Class Battlecruiser, however something is different about them," she said confused yet again, however was surprised when General O'Neil laughed meekly, while General Clark moaned and slapped his forehead in frustration, following that he mumbled something that Karen could not make out. Finally he pulled out his wallet and took out a brand new crisp one hundred dollar bill and handed it over the now grinning General O'Neil.

"Huh?" was the only intelligent word Karen could say as she stared at the two generals with her jaw open wide in surprise, secretly wondering if this is all a cruel joke they where playing on her. However that thought left as quickly as it came. Finally she managed to get her jaw to close with some effort, before getting her features back to normal.

"Anyways Major, you are quite right. These are schematics for the X-304, a experimental ship we built alongside the _Daedalus_ to use as a test bed for new technologies . However with the threat of the now more powerful Lucian Alliance and remaining system lords hanging over our heads, the President and the IOA have decided that we need to have any available ship we have operating. So the X-304 has been refitted to be a working battleship instead of a test bed," General Clark finally said after a few moments of just plain silence between the three officers in the room. Karen nodded in understanding knowing that for a fact since the Prometheus herself became obsolete, soon after she was built. So she had to have tech tacked onto her, in her many refits during the ships proud career. A ship set aside for the fact, would help ease new tech into the designs. However at the same time a ship that stayed in drydock till the next new weapon, engine, or sensors where developed was kind of a dumb idea to do when there was a war going on and you needed every weapon you could get. That was the reason way the _Odyssey_ and later the fourth Daedalus where rushed so fast to be built. Heck Daedalus Number Five, _Apollo_, was now forty percent complete, having only been started months ago when the Lucian Alliance started gaining power after the destruction of the Goa'uld and the Replicators.

"So what has this to do with me sirs?" she asked with a frown looking between the two men not getting what was going on here. For all she knew the only reason why she was here was that she was to be reassigned to another ship, base, or SG Team. Then it suddenly dawned on her why they where telling her this, she was to be transferred to this ship.

"Well first of all I believe you will need this," General O'Neil said handing over a small case similar to what jewelry came in. However she knew that the General would not give that to her, so she accepted it with a frown not even realizing what it was. Finally after a few seconds of trying to figured what it could be she opened it and gasped in surprise when she saw a pair of silver oak leafs laying a bed of silk, similar to the ones she worn now, the only difference was the color.

"Congratulations Lieutenant Colonel Sharp," General Clark said with a smile on his face as once again Karen's jaw dropped in surprise as her new rank hit home. However that was only the beginning of the surprises the Generals had in store for her.

"Also as of know you are the Commander of the BC-01B _Prometheus_," General O'Neil said with a smirk as he laid back in his chair casually, Karen eyes widened that the X-304 will be named after the original Prometheus.

"But why?" she barely managed to ask them, and soon after flinched for she did not elaborate on what she meant. However the two generals did indeed know what she meant.

"Well Colonel, the Homeworld Security Fleet is still in its infancy, and I have decided to start some traditions right here and now. The first one will be that as long as the HWSF exist, there shall be always be a ship with the both the designation and the name of the Original Prometheus," General O'Neil said with a proud smirk. Not only at his decision but proud of the varied accomplishments of the Prometheus. There where tears in Karen's eyes now as she looked back at the schematics of her new ship. Her surprise replaced with a mixture of sadness, and happiness. However it quickly disappeared as she continued to look at the schematics wondering what was so different about the ship. General Clark seeing her new inspection of the specs, leaned forward and typed yet a new command on the control sitting on his desk. The monitor instantly reacted to his command, by zooming on a portion of the specs. Karen's eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the portion as a weapon of some sort. She was however clueless on what it was.

"Colonel as you very much know the_ Daedalus _Class Ships have been designed with some forethought in mind, mainly a sort of main gun to be mounted on the bow of the ship. However all the ships in the class where launched before that weapon could be completed. First the _Daedalus_ herself was rushed into service to help save the Atlantis Expedition, following that was when the _Odyssey_was finished she was rushed to service to help fight the Alliance, along with the Fourth Hull which will be christened in a few weeks at the Russian's new HWSF Yard. So none of those ships could carry the weapon it as designed to carry, however this weapon never came to being, for all of our prototypes where either ineffective or overloaded. So we gave up on the program," General Clark said with a frown not even missing his CO's flinch at the mention of the Russians. Karen frowned wondering where this went and why the Commander of Homeworld Security look so bored.

"That was int'l the Asgard approached us with a very interesting idea, as you know they never give weapons to minor species since they do not believe in giving them weapons that could be used to destroy themselves or turned on the Asgard themselves. However this idea they came up or rather Supreme Commander Thor did was to give us not a weapon they had designed themselves but a weapon another race had designed. This weapon is a Tollan Ion Cannon, for you see after the destruction of their homeworld the remaining Tollan where found by the Asgard and sent to the Nox who had helped the Tollan before. Once the need of a suitable weapon system for our ships became known to the Asgard, Thor himself went to see the Tollan survivors and asked them for the specs for the Ion Canon System. In which the Tollan after some debate handed it over, and after some 'Improvements' by the Asgard handed it to us free of charge. This is the result of that idea," General Clark finished with a grin waving dramatically at the schematics of the new Prometheus. Once more Karen's jaw dropped in surprise as she took another glance at the screen.

"You Colonel will command the most powerful ship in this Galaxy bar an Asgard Ship like a _O'Neill_ Class Battleship, since not only will the you have the Ion Canon at your command which in simulations can tear a Ha'tak to pieces, but you have a large nuclear payload on board as well which will include many new types of missile that Area 51 R&D have been playing around with in the last month. Not to mention Sixteen F-302 Fighters at your command, which are far more maneuverable then a Gou'ld Death Glider," General Clark said with a frown no longer grinning at the young officer across from him. Karen after a moment of absorbing this just nodded in understanding before she saluted the general.

"Hmmm… Note to self: I got to get me a new BC-304 to play around with! George should not get all the fun," General O'Neil said with a mumble taking out a small memo book and writing what he just said into it. The other two officers just stared at him in shock before they burst out laughing. Jack only looked at them with an innocent look which his former teammates known to well. Now with the atmosphere of the office back to normal after Clark's announcement, the two Generals brought the new commander to see her new command.

* * *

_Bay 2  
HWS R&D Restricted Section  
Area 54_

Karen could not believe it as the doors to a closed off section of the base opened and displayed her new command sitting proudly in her berth. A grin slowly spread across her face as she soon found herself being escorted through the door and towards the ship and shown everything by her two "Escorts".

'_Escorts? They are just little kids trapped in an adult body wishing it was them that got this new toy,'_ thought Karen quietly to herself as she watched the two Generals grinning like idiots as they showed her the entire ship from top to bottom. However Clark could never beat the kid inside O'Neill as while the junior General was walking in stride the senior one was prancing around like a lunatic. However the two other officers knew that this was General Jack O'Neil the man who saved the Earth too numerous times to count. Finally they arrived on the bridge to find a slightly older man then Kate herself waiting for them.

"Generals, welcome to the_ Prometheus_," the man said with a salute. As he briefly talked to the two older men Karen took some time to inspect the man. He wore an outfit similar to hers however his had no Prometheus Patch on it, only the SGC Patch and a patch that was adopted by the engineers on this base. His rank was proudly displayed on his shoulders, telling her that he was a Major. Karen was finally interrupted in her inspection to see the three officer staring at her, telling Karen that they where waiting for her reply to something.

"Colonel, I am Major Adam Franks and for the past year I have been this so called ship's Commander, and I am here to explain some new features that you would not have on the _Prometheus_- excuse me the first _Prometheus_. First is the Ion Cannon which serves as this vessels primary armament. The Cannon has three modes of fire similar to a hand-held Rifle like a M-16 or a P-90, the first one is a single shot which the most powerful of the three since all the power would be directed into that one shot int'l the weapon could recharge. The second is multi-fire which can fire several consecutive shots before the weapon would have to recharge however the shots are weaker then the single shot mode. Finally is the wider dispersal shot which can be used three times before it has to be recharge, the dispersal mode can be used to take out several ships at one by widening the beam of the weapon. This mode can be very useful to take out groups of Death Gliders, however would not be able to destroy a Ha'tak or several of them, damaging yes, destroy no," Major Franks said as once Karen finally managed to direct her attention back to her briefing. She then noticed that General O'Neil had sneaked off the bridge most likely to take another good look around the ship. Frowning at that Major Franks continued his briefing as they moved it to a small briefing room to finish it up. Karen became taking notes on the paper pad that awaited her. However once the briefing came to a close she turned to General Clark to ask a final question before she went off to tell the crew of their new ship.

"General what of the other ships I saw in the other berths beside the_Prometheus_?" she asked remembering that their where other ships beside the Prometheus inside this part of the base that she when she was lead to the ship. General Clark blinked as he stopped before he exited the room, since he was about to leave to collect General O'Neill.

"Oh, those two are the _Hephaestus_ and _Vulcan_ they are the new _Hephaestus_ Class Fleet Support Ships. The _Hephaestus_ was originally was a _Prometheus_ Class going to be called the _Hermes_, she was going to the real sister ship to the Prometheus however when she was about fifty percent completed; the decision was made to stop production of the Class in favor of the new _Daedalus_class, though we could not decide what to do with it till someone suggested that it should be turned into a Support Ship since we all know ships need to be rearmed and repaired once in a while. That was one reason why the _Prometheus_ was in dry dock so much. Half the repairs we had to do on her could have been done out of dock. So the _Hephaestus_became a Support Ship, though by the time she was finished we had no need of her at the time since we only had two ships, one was always at home while the other did not really need one. However it was then decided to build a second one so we could keep one at home in support of the_Prometheus_ and in the future the _Odyssey_ while another one went off to Atlantis with the_ Daedalus _to help in the fight with the Wraith," General Clark said with a frown looking as if he could see through the hull of the Prometheus and at the two moored ships. Suddenly he snapped his fingers as if he remembered something he forgot and turned back to Karen.

"Colonel that reminds me, your first mission involves the _Hephaestus_," he said as he sat back down in the seat he had earlier and taking a folder out of the small briefcase he had been carrying before waving Karen to take a seat across from him.

"In a week the _Prometheus_will escort_Hephaestus_to a mercy mission to a Jaffa Planet, and then escort it back here to Earth. Should be a easy mission to break your new ship in and any new crew as well," General Clark mentioned with a smirk. Karen blinked before shrugging in response knowing that an easy mission like that would be prefect for her and her new ship.

"Yes sir, though isn't that something the SGC would do?" she asked confused with a frown looking over at him in surprise. Clark only nodded in understanding at her question.

"Yes, however this planet has no Stargate, and the Jaffa that had settled on this planet where rouge Jaffa that did not agree with the Goa'uld that they where serving and left settling on this planet knowing it was next to impossible for anyone to find them. Heck, they isolated themselves so much that did not know that the Goa'uld fell tell a Free Jaffa _Ha'Tak_found them. However, they like the Rebel Jaffa before they really organized themselves lived in almost poverty. They brought no real colony supplies with them and count on the land for much of their food. Though it was reported that while the planet in question is able to be cultivated there is barely any food on that planet. So the_Hephaestus_will be carrying relief and some colony supplies to help them. It will the_Prometheus_'s mission to escort and protect the _Hephaestus_ during her run. While the colony now has some Free Jaffa vessels protecting them, we do not want to take any chances with one of our two only support ships. If we could do it we would send the _Odyssey_with you but in the next few days she will be getting her own overhaul to give her a Ion Canon. With only three active warships at this time we are stretched pretty thin right now," the General reported with a frown leaning back in his seat looking at her. Karen only nodded in response as she browsed through the briefing folder, which pretty much proved what Clark had just said. She nodded as she looked through the folder.

"Sir, the _Prometheus_will be ready sir," she answered with a grin as she closed the folder. Clark only nodded in understanding at her before he looked down at the folder in his hand.

"Alright Colonel you are dism..." he stopped for a moment before looking around and blinking in surprise momentary forgetting where he was at.

"Okay, forgot where I was for a moment, I better go and leave you to your command and Colonel good luck," he said before he started to get and leave the briefing room.

"Sir who is the CO for the _Hephaestus_since I will have to work with him later?" she asked before he could leave the room. General Clark paused before blinking at her question before shrugging.

"Its Lieutenant Colonel David Grant I believe," Clark answered after a minute before nodding at her. She smiled at that and nodded as well knowing the man, he had been the engineer who had come up with the idea to use modified Tok'ra tunnel crystals to help in the building of the shipyard.

"Alright sir, well sir you better go find General O'neill before he does something to my ship," she said with a grin which Clark returned and a roll of his eyes before he left the briefing room leaving Karen alone in the room. Sighing she sat back down and looked down at the table as everything came crashing down on her shoulders.

"Oh god, Lieutenant Colonel me little meek Karen! I don't if I can do this Lionel, I wish you where here with me to help me through this," she whispered to herself wondering how she could command a ship, sure Lionel had mentioned she would someday get a command, but she did not even think it was going to be this soon. Sighing again she got up to go inform the rest of the crew which where most likely eagerly awaiting their new assignments. Gathering up the briefing materials she stepped out of the briefing room to find Major Franks and few techs looking over a few systems.

"Major I am going to get the rest of my crew, then we will be around to get this ship ready for her first mission," she said with small smirk the engineer only nodded before returning to his work. Frowning she shrugged and left the bridge of the ship, heading for one of the airlocks to get out of the ship before she headed for the main briefing room of the base where she was sure the others awaited, at least the most senior.

* * *

_Main Briefing Room  
Area 54 – Genesis Shipyard _

The crew where indeed waiting for her in the briefing room they where all gathered around Major Erin Gant, the next ranking member of the crew. Captain Marks the weapon's officer saw her enter first, and was about to greet her when he saw the new leafs gracing her shoulders. Eyes widening he turned to look at the others who had not noticed her entrance.

"Officer on Deck!" he snapped out and the rest of the crew turned around and snapped to attention expecting it to be General Clark but where surprised to find Karen standing there looking at them in amusement, not only that at her but her new rank as well.

"Alright everyone at ease, I have our new orders," she said waving them all to take a seat in the large briefing room. After a few brief minutes they started to sit down and wait to hear the orders, not mention what was going on.

"Okay as you know I was summoned to the Generals office to supposedly receive orders for all of our reassignments and disbandment of the remaining crew of the _Prometheus_, however it seems that General O'Neill had other plans for us. As of 16:45 today, we are assigned to the BC-01B _Prometheus_which is of course named after the old one. General O'Neill set this up to not only remember the old girl but to remember very first interstellar ship built by human hands," she reported with a smile having recovered herself from her internal musing earlier. The shocked crew look at her before they all started to ask questions at the same time.

"Calm down, one question at the time. Lieutenant Womack you first?" she said pointing to helm officer of the ship who was not sitting in the front row.

"Ma'am you mean they renamed Hull Number Five?" she asked with a frown looking confused as the others looked. Surprised for a moment before grinning she shook her head before turning towards the large screen behind her and started to enter a few commands. Like in the General's office it showed the specs for the _Prometheus_and the crew leaned forward almost as one to inspect it. The senior surviving engineer look confused for a moment as he realized the same thing Karen did.

"This is in fact the X-304 a ship built alongside the _Daedalus_to test out new tech on before placing it on other ships. However with the fight not really over with the Goa'uld, along with the Lucian Alliance and the Wraith out there it was decided to recommission her as a warship. She is now the new _Prometheus_however she still needs some work before she goes on her first mission. Not only that we need to choose some new crew. Unlike the older_Prometheus_the BC-01B needs a bit larger crew then the old girl," she reported with a frown not really looking forward to choose new crew to fill the slots they need. She suddenly blinked to find her new chief engineer raising his hand as he looked at the specs in surprise.

"What is it Lieutenant Lee?" she asked with a frown looking over at him wondering what he was thinking right now, before she looked at what part of the specs he happened to be looking at when she realized that like her he had been on the team who had review the design of the class and knew something was different about the specs.

"Well ma'am there seems to be something new on the bow of the ship, I know that the _Daedalus_Class where built with some sort of main weapon in mind but I do not know what type of weapon that happens to be. It is not some sort of railgun, so what is it and where did we get it?" the man asked with a frown as he got up and started to inspect the portion of the specs that he mentioned. Karen smiled at him before like General Carter did for her zoomed in on the bow of the ship to show the others.

"It is in fact an Ion Canon similar to those that protected the Tollan Homeworld, and when Commander Thor found out that we needed some sort of main gun for the _Daedalus_Class he went to the Tollan refugees. Where he asked for the design and after a few tweaks to the design gaveit to us," Karen responded with a grin as she looked over at Lieutenant Lee who looked at her to the specs in surprise before whistling in awe.

"Damn! As General O'Neill would say it, thats one big honking space gun and if the Asgard tweaked the original I think they made it a bit better then the Tollan version of it. In fact now I that I know about it, I do see some similarity to some Asgard tech that I have seen," Lee said with a big grin as he took another look at the specs with some admiration, mentioning his study of Asgard tech under Kavsir and Hermiod two Asgard engineers who where assigned by the Asgard Council to help them place their tech on their ships. It was the reason why he been assigned the Assistant Engineer on the _Prometheus_in the first place.

"Alright let's calm down folks, I still need to go over our first mission and then myself along with the senior officers need to go over files so we can pick the rest of the crew. Oh before I do Major Gant?" she said looking over at Erin Gant who looked up from writing some notes in a small notepad.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked with a frown looking straight at Karen with eyebrows raised in question..

"Since you are the next senior officer who are going to be my XO, so I need to help me with choosing the new crew and I will need to talk to after this briefing," Karen ordered with a smile, Erin only nodded before looking back down at her notepad to write a few more notes on her pad before looking back up at her.

"Understood ma'am. I may already have a few ideas on new members," she responded with a smile of her own and Karen nodded back to her.

"Alright guys, this is planet is known as Lo'ta and it is home to a Jaffa colony..." she started switching the screen to other slide one of the planet in question she had in her briefing packet and then went of with her briefing not seeing Generals O'Neill and Clark standing in back out of sight watching her.

"See Warren I told you she is a natural at this command thing," Jack mentioned with a smile patting the other General on the shoulder before turning and leaving. Clark only nodded before turning to follow his superior officer out the door knowing that Karen Sharp was to be a great commander of the _Prometheus_and knew that his old friend Pendergast would be proud of her.

* * *

_Area 54 – Genesis Shipyard  
April 13, 2006  
Two Weeks Later_

It was now time for the BC-01B _Prometheus_to go on her maiden voyage and her very first mission. It was kind of a great event for the shipyard as everyone at the base wished well for the ship hoping that the new ship will not follow its predecessor into its fate. Not to mention have yet another ship joining the Fleet protecting the planet. It was a dream come true that they no longer had to rely on others to protect their planet from enemies. They could now bring the fight to the enemy. For some it was a relief to have these defense in place knowing that they where ready to defend this planet. Even then two other ships where where starting to be built, the BC-07 and BC-08 where now being built. The BC-05_Apollo_would be ready to launch early next month while the BC-04 _Korlev_would be joining the fleet in little over a week. Not only that, a new BC-304, the BC-06 was now being built in secret in Northern Ireland. It would be launched soon after the _Apollo_would launch. So it was going to be a great thing coming the way of the Tau'ri they now had the means and the will to defend themselves from any aggressor. All this was in the mind of Lieutenant Colonel Karen Sharp as she walked into the bridge of her command. The bridge crew did not even move for they knew that their commander preferred them at their stations not standing at attention before her. Without looking at them she watched towards her command chair and pressed the button on her armrest for all hands communication.

"Alright looks like it is time for launch, let's get this right there is a lot of big wigs from both the IOA and Homeworld Security here watching the launch and I do not know about you but I do not want to embarrass myself in front of some much brass," she spoke up and look over at her bridge crew who gave her looks of encouragement as she did.

"So let's do this and good luck to us all. Start launch procedures," she ordered sitting down in the chair and turned to look out the view port of the ship to the purplish wall of the shipyard before sighing as launch reports started to come to come in.

"Tactical is all green," the tactical officer reported from his station behind command chair and to the right along the large tactical screen that took up the back of the bridge.

"Engineering is all green, reactor is online and ready as well," the chief engineer, the now Captain William Lee reported from his station in engineering keeping watch over his domain.

"Communications is green," replied the comm officer to Karen's right as he adjusted his headset to fit a bit better on his head.

"Helm and Navigation are green," reported Lieutenant Wolmack from her position at the helm station next to the navigation station which was now being occupied by Major Gant who was not only the XO but the navigation officer as well.

"Weapons are green," reported the now Captain Marks from Karen's other side from the comm station and listened as the various weapon crews reported back as well.

"Science and Environmental are green as well," reported the officer in charge of those two departments.

"Damage Control is all green," reported the Damage Control commander from his station in the very back of the bridge.

"Flight Control is all green," reported the officer in charge of the fighters, and his station was on the other side from the Tactical Station. The FC was new station that had been added to the _Prometheus_the Flight Controller was reasonable for launching and giving orders to the fighters. It was similar to an Air Boss on on board an aircraft carrier.

"Ma'am all sections report green, we are ready for launch," reported Major Gant looking over at Karen. Karen nodded and took a deep breath before looking at the communication officer.

"Understood, Com let Genesis Control know we are ready to launch," Karen ordered the man who nodded before typing a few commands in the station and started to talk into his headset.

"Control this the Homeworld Security Vessel _Prometheus_we are ready for launch," the man reported to the controllers of the shipyard.

"Understood_Prometheus_that cloak is on and the launch doors are now retracting. Also be aware that the _Hephaestus_is now waiting for you in Earth Orbit, so good luck and god speed_Prometheus_," the controller replied as the large door on the roof started to retract showing the slowly darkening sky and the slight shimmering of the cloaking field used to cover the launch of the ships from the yard. It had been built when a naturist hiker saw the_ Daedalus _launch one time. Luckily the man only thought he was seeing things before going on with his hike.

"Thanks control catch you later," the COM officer said with a smile before looking over at Karen with a grin which was reflected on her face as well.

"Alright Helm let's go, time to show the universe what we are made of," Karen ordered looking at the Helm Officer who smiled before turning back to the station. Before long the ships started to shake a bit as the rockets started up.

"Time to make Colonel Pendergast proud people, punch it!" Karen ordered looking at helm before the ship started to slowly rise out of its berth and towards the opened doors. Before long the ship was now floating above the Nevada dessert and shut down its belly rockets before the main engines engaged sending the ship up to space where it was born to be. It was only a matter of a few minutes before they reach orbit and the ship they where supposed to be protecting.

"Ma'am Colonel Grant is wishing to talk to you," the COM officer reported as the ship broke through the atmosphere and into space where the_Hephaestus_was waiting for them. The Support Ship started to move to meet them, and as they did the other ship started to fill the view port. It looked like a mix between the original _Prometheus_and a _Daedalus_. It still had the superstructure of the _Prometheus_and the small flight pods it had, but it also had large outriggers looking similar to the hanger pods on the _Daedalus_Class. However these where the cargo pods, while the underneath of the ship was basically a large hatch which protected the fragile cranes and mobile scaffolding required for it to be a repair ship. The ship indicted by the cargo pods could also act like a transport as well since like the _Daedalus_the designers decided to incorporate two different ship classes to save money and time. While it played a transport the _Hephaestus_could also have a optional larger cargo pod fitted to the belly of the ship. However, this time it was not carrying the large pod since it was suppose to go through a repair trail with the _Prometheus_to test the scaffolding out when they where done with the mission. Karen shook herself before looking over at the Com officer.

"Put him up on the main screen Lieutenant ," she ordered mentioning the large monitor sitting above the view port that was used for communications. The man nodded before pressing a few controls on his console before the monitor lit up showing an almost copy of their bridge. There a few other stations and was a bit larger then the the bridge on the _Prometheus_and the man in the command chair was a guy.

"David, are you guys already to go?" Karen asked with a grin looking up at the monitor and at the man in the command seat. Like her David Grant had some Native American features but unlike her he ended up looking like a Native American. Though she knew that many of the nurse on base thought he was cute. Not to mention his grin and smile where roguish that sent many woman swooning. He however was not a ladies man and had many degrees in engineering which earned him a job at Area 51 as a Captain before moving to the Genesis Shipyard when it was decided to build it after the hijack incident with the_Prometheus_. He was the one who came up the idea to use modified Tok'ra Tunneling Crystals to help build the base. Since he had been the along the engineers who had studied them at Area 51. Now he looked almost home in the command seat of the Support Ship.

"Yes, we are ready over here Karen, all we need is the course and we are good to go," David mentioned with one of his famous grins. Karen grinned back at him before turning to look at Erin who was already sending the data over.

"I believe your navigation officer should have the course now David," reported Karen looking back up at him to see him talking quietly with his navigation before he nodded at her.

"Yes we do, course is now laid in. See you on the flip side Karen," he said before cutting the connection, blinking Karen watched as the_Hephaestus_turned and then jumped to hyperspace leaving the _Prometheus_alone in orbit. Shrugging she turned to look at Erin who was already laying the course into her console.

"Ma'am, course is now laid in we are ready to go to hyperspace," she reported to Karen as the ship started to follow the Support Ship. Karen nodded and gave the order sending the _Prometheus_onto her first mission and into the history books as one of Earth's most elite and premier combat ship. A ship version of SG-1 was about to follow the path set by that famous team. It was time for the phoenix ashes to spark once more giving new life and hope to many. The ghosts of those they left behind watch over them as the HWSS _Prometheus_dived into a swirling mass of blue energy sending it into new future that had opened. The Tau'ri had grabbed fate by the horns and was not letting go.

-Fin-

**Post Story Author Notes:**

Well well do you guys think of the first story my Tau'ri Defense Fleet Saga, and what do you think of the new Prometheus. Also with me not in the military nor any of my close friends I may have gotten a few things wrong in here and if I did please let me know. Before anyone complains that Karen is bit young for her rank let I will only say that can of worms will be opened in a later story. On another note I originally had planned to have this fic and the series take part in the Ori Arc of the series. But like you find out in the next story the Ori would be put off for a while till such time that the Milky Way Galaxy is ready for them. That first battle well be a lot different it was in the series. One final note here the TDFS will turn to the SGC a few times but it will mainly stay on the TDF. Also if you are wondering why I am calling the fleet the TDF, the next story will explain it better. So please enjoy and if you have any questions do not be afraid to ask me.


End file.
